SeddieCreddie Debate
by coffee-stained lips
Summary: A spat between my friends and I over who is better. Mostly Seddie vs. Creddie, but perhaps a bit of Team Edward vs. Team Jacob as well.
1. Seddie vs Creddie

**I decided instead of putting the argument between my friend and I on my profile I thought it'd be funnier as a story. *No real names used here***

Me: (sits at lunch table) Hello!

Nicole: Hey, Grace!

Me: OMG, I found a site called fanfiction . net and they have a bunch of iCarly stories!

Nicole: Cool!

Me: Yeah! So, you Team Seddie or Team Creddie?

Nicole: Huh?

Me: Seddie is Sam and Freddie of iCarly, Creddie is Carly and Freddie.

Nicole: Oh, Creddie all the way!

Me: WHAT?!?! How can you say that?! Seddie is the classic love/hate couple!

Nicole: Ew! They fight all the time!

Me: (talking through teeth angrily) That's their chemistry!

Nicole: Whatever.

Me: Seddie is better then Creddie because Creddie just stinks and thats just that.

Nicole: Creddie is better than Seddie because Freddie has always liked Carly.

Me: (voice rising) Seddie is better than Creddie because when a girl rips on a guy it means she likes him and Sam does that to Freddie, so yeah.

Nicole: (voice also rising) Creddie is better because fate knows that Carly and Freddie are meant to be together cuz that is who Freddie has had a lifetime crush on. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Me: (standing yelling) Seddie is better because they kissed first. NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH!!!!!!!

Nicole: (yelling also) CREDDIE IS BETTER CUZ THEY KISSED MORE! _**BBBBBUUUURRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNN! **__**IN YOUR FACE! YO**__**UR TURN.**_

Me: (yelling) Seddie is better because everyone likes Seddie and it just is so shut your freakin' mouth!! _**MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**_

Everyone else in cafeteria: SHUT UP!

*I slink back in chair*

Me: Well, it's true.

Nicole: Whatever.

Me: (turns to other friends) What about you guys? Seddie or Creddie?

Maria: Creddie! And cows.

Jenny: Creddie! And Justin Bieber is hot, too!

Marie: Yeah, Creddie, sorry...

Me: (mouth hanging open) What's _wrong _with you people? Now you're probably gonna say Team Jacob is better than Team Edward.

Friends: TEAM JACOB, WOO-HOO!

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

***Again, no real names used***


	2. Team Jacob vs Team Edward

**Some of this is made up, some is true :) *No real names used***

Me: I love Team Edward!

Nicole: Ugh! Team Jacob rocks!

Me: Oh please! You only like Team Jacon because you think Taylor Lautner's hot.

Nicole: And that's not reason enough?

*I open mouth to retaliate, then stop*

Me: Okay, okay, you have a point there. Happy?!

Nicole: Very.

Me: (growls)

Nicole: Why do you Team Edward anyway?

Me: (obvious voice) Uh, 'cause he _sparkles_!

Nicole: (smugly) Real men don't sparkle.

Me: Oh yeah? Well, who wants to make out with a dog?

Nicole: Oh shut up.

Me: (in mock voice) Oh shut up! Oh shut up!

*Nicole pushes me so I fall*

Me: HEY! Now I have a cut! (points to cut on knee)

Nicole: If you were a werewolf, you would heal faster.

Me: Well, vampires don't need to heal because they never get hurt.

Nicole: Touche. (pronounced too-shay, if you don't know)

Me: Could you help me up?

Nicole: (pretends to think) Nah.

Me: WHAT?!

Nicole: I don't help Edward supporters...or Seddie supporters.

Me: Now that was just low.

*Nicole laughs and helps me to my feet*

Nicole: Friends? (sticks out hand)

Me: Friends. (takes hand) Edward and Seddie are better though.

Nicole: Jacob and Creddie are better.

Me: BWAAA!

Nicole: NYEAH!

Me: BWAAA!

Nicole: NYEAH!

*We look to camera*

Me: Seddie & Edward.

Nicole: Creddie & Jacob.

Me: Bwaaa.

Nicole: Nyeah.


	3. Yay, a fellow Seddier!

**Conversation with my pals I just had today. May have fudged a bit (not a lot, mind you) so it's funnier ;) *No real names used***

*I'm sulking at the table*

Rosie: What's wrong, Grace?

Me: (sighs) No one agress with me.

*Small pause, then my eyes get wide*

Me: Do you like Seddie or Creddie?

Rosie: Huh?

Me: Seddie is Sam and Freddie of iCarly, Creddie is Carly and Freddie...Oh, wait, you don't watch iCarly, do you?

Rosie: I do sometimes. And I like Seddie.

*My eyes get even wider and my jaw drops. Then I pump my fists in the air*

Me: YES! YES! Someone agrees with me! (gets Nicole's attention) Guess what?! (I point at Rosie) She's a Seddie supporter!

*I raise my hand for a high-five and Rosie gives me one. Nicole rolls her eyes*

Nicole: Whatever.

Me: You still support Creddie?

Nicole: Yep.

Me: (smugly) Creddie sounds like Cruddy.

*Nicole gasps angrily*

Me: Why would you support the Cruddy couple? (I laugh at my own joke)

*Nicole rolls her eyes again*

Nicole: Creddie's still better.

Me: Yeah? Well, Seddie has a color _and _a song and Creddie doesn't. BOO-YAH! _(I seriously said that!)_

*I turn to Rosie*

Me: Are you Team Edward or Team Jacob?

Rosie: It's a li'l hard to pick. I mean, I like Edward but I also like Jacob, 'cause he's hot!

Me: Oh, so you're Team Switzerland?

Rosie: Uh, o...k...

Me: Oh, _Twilight_ doesn't matter. I've finally found a fellow Seddie supporter!

*I jump up on the table and start doing an end-zone dance. Everyone leaves to sit at another table, staring at my weirdness*

Me: Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh-(I look down at the table and stop dancing) Where'd everybody go?

*Someone throws an apple at my face and I fall off table*

Apple-thrower: Freak!

Me: I resent that!


	4. Expressing Myself

**Me and my pals were hanging out and I decided to…"express myself"… We're in a car with the windows rolled down and I got a good idea. This is true! I swear!**

Me: I feel hyper!

Marie: You're always hyper!

Me: I know! I feel _extra_ hyper!

Rosie: Oh, snap.

Anna: This won't end well.

Casey: Uh-uh.

Susan: Is she always like this? She was last time I was here.

Marie: Yes, she's always like this.

Me: (looking thoughtfully at the rolled down window) Hmm…

Rosie: What're you doing, Grace?

Me: I think I'm gonna express myself!

Marie: Oh, man! What're you gonna do?

*I put my head out the car window*

Me: (shouting) I love Seddie!

*Everyone laughs at me*

Me: (shouting) Seddie! iCarly! Team Edward 'cause he sparkles! (quietly) You guys want to express yourselves?!

Anna: Shout "Justin Bieber"!

Me: (shouting) Justin Bieber and iCarly!

Anna: No, no. Justin Bieber only.

Me: (shouting) Justin Bieber only!

*We come to a red light. A car comes up next to us and I duck my head down*

Me: (quietly) Are they laughing at me?

Marie: Yes.

*I lift my head up and people are staring at us. We start moving*

Me: (shouting) Seddie! Sam and Freddie of iCarly! No Creddie! Don't judge me!

Marie: I'll express myself too!

Me: Yeah!

Marie: (shouting) Creddie rules!

Me: AAAAAA! No! (shouting) Seddie rocks!

Marie: (shouting) Creddie rules!

Me: (shouting) Shut up, Marie!


	5. My Ugly Past

**Sort of my fanfiction life story. Don't hate me because of what you read--I was an ignorant person before Seddie. Now I am pure...**

(At a table)

Me: Guys…I have a confession

*Everyone leans in to hear*

Me: (difficultly) I…I used to like…Creddie.

*Gasps are admitted*

Marie: Say it ain't so!

Nicole: This must be a joke!

*I shake my head*

Me: No…you see…before December 8th, 2009, the day I joined fanfiction . net…I never knew about shipping and everything. I knew nothing. So, when an _iSaved Your Life_ promo came on I thought 'Oh, cool! Freddie might get his dream girl!'

Nicole: Oh no…

Marie: I don't believe it…

*Nods sadly*

Me: Yes…but then I found fanfiction, so I joined because I love to write. At first I just did a crossover and then some Alvin & the Chipmunks stories. Then I became a fan of iCarly, so I wrote just a funny little story entitled _iGet Sam A Boyfriend_. No pairing—just a humorous story. Then…I saw _iKiss _for the very first time.

Nicole: (rolls eyes) Figures.

Me: Shut up! My story! _Anyway_, I wasn't a Seddie fan _yet_. But I just thought it'd be kind of cool if I wrote a story alternative to their kiss where it accidentally gets online. Afterwards, though…I started to learn it was called Seddie. So I looked up Seddie stories and read them…they were so good. Addictive, even. Then, on January 12th, 2010, I published my first _official_ Seddie story. And, well…the rest is history.

Nicole: (sarcastically) That was beautiful. Now let's go get a taco.

Me: Hey, that's rude!

Marie: I could go for a taco.

*I'm appalled at lack of sensitivity*

Me: Hey!

Nicole: Just shut up, Grace. You got your 'autobiography' in, so now we're hungry.

Me: (crossing arms) No.

Marie: Ah, c'mon, Grace! Don't be like that.

*Shakes head*

Nicole: (sighs) Fine. C'mon, Marie.

Marie: Okay.

*They leave. I wait a few minutes, then run after them*

Me: (yelling) Wait! I like tacos too!


	6. Finchel vs Puckleberry

**Alright, this one is entirely made up. I did it because, well…how could I not? Dedicated to gleeme33 for telling me of this idea! Please do not hate me, Puckleberry shippers. Truthfully I'm not sure how I feel about them. After watching _Mash-Up _again they seem like a nice couple but I'm still a hardcore Finchel fan. All I do know is I'm not liking this St. Berry chiz…And I don't even know what my friends support in **_**Glee**_**. I think she actually likes Finchel but I don't know.**

(On couch, watching _Glee_)

Nicole: (swoons) Holy cow, that Puck is hot.

Me: (rolls eyes) Why does everyone think Puck is hot?

Nicole: (gasps) You don't think he's hot? !

Me: No, duh.

Nicole: _Kill yourself!_

Me: (scoots away) I'll pass.

Nicole: How can you think Puck isn't godly?

Me: Puh-leeze, he cares about no one.

Nicole: He cares about Rachel.

Me: No! _Finn_ cares about Rachel!

Nicole: Finn's so not as hot as Puck!

Me: I didn't say that! But Finn is so much cooler than Puck! I mean, really! Finchel is so adorable!

Nicole: (confused) Finchel? Oh, no, not these couple names again…

Me: You bet, sista!

Nicole: Well, then, Puckchel is better than Finchel!

Me: Puckleberry?

Nicole: Them too!

Me: (rolls eyes) They don't even us Rachel's first name. Instead they use her last name. The only Rachel ship that actually uses her name in pretty much Finchel. _That_ shows respect.

Nicole: Well…Puck and Rachel made out.

Me: Ah, geez Louise. Finn and Rachel kissed three times, and they were all sweet kisses. You don't have to make out to be in love. Must we go back to our iSaved Your Life debate to stress that?

Nicole: (curls up in ball) No, no, _no_! No more of that Seddie/Creddie stuff!

Me: (laughs evilly) Besides, Puckleberry's dead. Finn and Rachel, as of "Journey to Regionals", are an item. Heck, Finn told her he loves her! Puck never did that, did he now?

Nicole: He hasn't had a chance yet.

Me: Eh, specifics, specifics.

Nicole: Well, has Puck shown he cares for anyone other than Rachel?

Me: Yes, Quinn.

(Nicole is silent in defeat)

Me: What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?

Nicole: I don't care. Puckleberry's better and Puck is hotter!

Me: _Finchel's_ better and _Finn_ is cooler!

Nicole: I hate you!

Me: (holds up hands) Whoa, whoa, what are we doing? Fighting over fictional couples. It's childish. You like Puck, I like Finn. It's okay. Besides, we're both wrong. Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman will never beat the true man of _Glee_: Kurt Hummel.

Nicole: (nods) Yeah…(whispers) But Puckleberry is still awesomer.

Me: (screams) I heard that! No it isn't! _Finchel for the win_!

(We both start hitting and kicking each other. I punch her face, she kicks my stomach, we rip out each other's hair, et cetera. Suddenly Marie comes in)

Marie: Hey…what the—? Ooh, _Glee_! (sits on couch) This show is the bomb. I love Jesse and Rachel!

(We stop fighting to stare at her. I look back at Nicole)

Me: (whispers) She loves St. Berry…

Nicole: (whispers too) I heard.

Me: Truce?

Nicole: (shakes my hand) Truce. Now let's kick some St. Berry butt.

(We stand and walk over to Marie, cracking our knuckles. She looks up at us fearfully)

Marie: Uh-oh. Mom! (runs away. We chase after.)

**Make up your own ending, buds! Always remember: ~~Finchel, Seddie, & Edward FTW!~~**


End file.
